f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Portal/Component/Slider
Ongoing discussion: Design of Grands Prix by Nation pages The designers of the new main page layout have come up with two different designs for the Grands Prix by Nation pages for each nation. The page will list all Grands Prix held on that particular nation. For example, the Australia page will link to all Australian Grands Prix, while the Spain page will link to all Spanish Grands Prix and the European Grands Prix held in Spain. Please view both templates, and vote in support of your preferred one below: Layout 1 layout visible at Template:Portal/Canadian Grands Prix Designed by WesleyBranton, this layout uses a grid system based on years which therefore illustrates the gaps between races which did not appear on the calendar in some years. It is visually more informative, but does not lend itself to different GP titles (such as the Spanish/European issue above). However, this can be overcome using a multi-page system. It also may cause odd layouts for events which are new to the calendar, or which have had large gaps in their history. : Leaving blank red squares in the years that event was not raced would be another option. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 19:22, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Layout 2 layout visible at Template:Portal/Austrian Grands Prix This layout dispenses with the gaps and thus saves space. Therefore, it means more buttons can fit on the page, but the visual representation of gaps between some events is lost. This is useful for one-off or new events, or those which have large gaps. Issue This is coming along quite nice, but I noticed an issue. The Grands Prix > By Nation section is linked to the 1952 Grands Prix article. This needs to be fixed. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 02:03, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I had noticed that issue, but thanks for the heads-up. Until the Grands Prix by Nation page is created, I won't have an ID number for it, so I won't be able to link it properly. I'll have to fix it later. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 09:41, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Homepage Any chance that this will become the Wiki homepage instead of the boring one that we have now? I mean, we have the feature article section and basically everything else that we need. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 19:49, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Once it is completed, this will become the central part of the main page. I don't know yet whether to incorporate the countdown, On This Day and F1 News onto this template or to keep them separate, but I'll launch that discussion once we have everything done here. My initial plan is to add them in, but I'm not sure how yet. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 19:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :I think that we should leave the countdown outside of the portal, but the news, on this day and standings sections. They should all be separate sections. :The news section can have the headline and an expandable section under each to read a little more. Then there should be a like to each article. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 19:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I was thinking of putting at the top alongside the , then the portal window underneath. I don't know if expandable news stories are possible, since this system doesn't follow standard wiki-markup and uses bits of HTML. I will look into it. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 19:45, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I am pretty sure that you can make collapsible sections with HTML and CSS coding. The Wiki doesn't take JavaScript code though right? So that might be an issue. :::I was thinking that would be a good place for the as well. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 00:01, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Colour Not a big fan of the red/pink that the portal has been changed too. I prefer the grey because it fits in with the colour scheme of the Wiki. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:07, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :The red/pink wasn't quite what I was going for. I just wasn't sure how the colour gradient would work out. I'm just trialling a few changes as the dark grey was clashing with the dark text. A touch of red (which was what I was trying to do) might fix this. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 20:11, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Now that the red is darker, the link to articles that do not exist blend in too much and are no longer visible. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:12, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::The bottom of the portal still seems to have a light pink tint to it, if you didn't already know that. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:28, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I've reverted back to grey at the bottom now. I've left the top as having a slight red tint to it though. If you want to try out your own combinations, just edit the four colour tags on Line 24 at . MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 20:34, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :In my opinion, I don't really like the red tint. it still comes off as a sort of pink tint and really doesn't match any of the Formula One colours, nor the Wiki. I think that it should be reverted back to the normal grey colours, but that is just my opinion and others may not agree with me. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:41, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Same Country Grands Prix It has come up a couple of times thus far. Some seasons have two USA GP (Dallas and Detroit) or Japan GP (Japan and Pacific). For my example I will use the Detroit Grand Prix. In some season it is the only American race, but is still called the Detroit GP. In other seasons it is paired with the Dallas GP. Should I change the country tag below the flag to Dallas for the Dallas GP and Detroit for the Detroit GP? Also, for the seasons that only have one American GP that is called the Detroit GP, should I change the label to Detroit or leave it as USA? | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :It would depend on the title of the race. For Dallas, I would use the Stars and Stripes with the label Dallas underneath. Likewise for Detroit, Caesars Palace, etc. Long Beach should be labelled United States West and Indy 500 should be labelled Indianapolis 500. As for Pacific, we do have File:Flag of the Pacific Community.svg available. As for the GP by nation slides, I intend to put the US GPs all under USA but with separate headings. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 20:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I'll make the changes. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:42, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Arrows Hello again. I just wanted to know if it would be possible to hide the navigation arrows on the main page and subpages. Example: Slider > Grands Prix > Grands Prix by Season > Year Only the years would have the arrows. I am sure it is possible, but I'm not sure of the level of coding required for that. I was just concerned because on the main page, clicking the arrows with bring you to a random page. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:37, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :I can remove them altogether, but not from specific slides. The arrows are built into the main frame and cannot be adjusted for each individual slide. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 20:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. Then I would not remove them, unless you were to add them into each slide that needs them. I am sure you could get a bot to do that. Just a suggestion. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:49, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Having tried out a few different ideas, I don't believe it is possible to add them only to select slides. The back/forward arrows only seem to work if they are activated on the main slider. I could manually add a button to go back/forward a year but it is the type of edit I would have to make myself as coding a bot to do it would probably cause problems. For now, I'll just leave the arrows as they are but will remove them before putting the sliders on the main page. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 21:09, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds ok. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 21:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) 1966 Grands Prix In the Grands Prix by Season section, the 1966 season button is not linked to the 1966 Grands Prix template. I have made the template, but it needs to be linked. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 00:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 14:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. I would have fixed it, but I wasn't sure how and didn't want to mess it up. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 15:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Grands Prix By Nation Issue How can I make the back arrow inside of the country go back to the nations and not the by Seasons slide. See the Canadian Grand Prix for my example. Also take a look and tell me if you like it. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:02, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I've changed the back button to point to the right page. In the code, each image/text cell is surrounded by this: .... The ### represents the ID number of the page you want to link to (GP by nation is 5000, GP by season is 51, most of the others are listed at ). About the layout, I'm not a huge fan for three reasons: #It may be confusing to have gaps all over the place, or the gaps may make it look as though the page has not loaded properly; #Some GPs will have a very strange layout, such as Russia which would be just one box all the way to the right, or Mexico which would have a big gap down the middle; #The countries which have had several GPs (USA in particular) need separate sections for each race (I intend to do USA later this week to demonstrate this) which would not fit in this configuration. It was a good idea in principle, but I don't think it will work. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :The gaps are the yearly gap so that users can see the gap between years. :As for the countries with more than one GP, I figured that the country slide would have a menu with each GP separated and then we could go from there. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 00:04, May 8, 2014 (UTC) If you want to continue setting out your national GP pages your way, that's fine. The whole idea behind this discussion is to create some ideas. At the end of the day, I would leave final say on the situation to Gyarados Magnus as he is the lead admin on this wiki. If he decided in favour of your layout I will change the ones I have done to match. Otherwise I will change your pages to match mine. As for your message on the Template talk:Portal/Canadian Grands Prix, there is no point in splitting this discussion up so I will move that message here. No users will respond to it though as they will not see it in the Activity log. At best, you may get a response from Matt, Randomg, TheDanishJGTCFanNerd or Ryangregg (and I would support a neutrally worded talk page message if you wish to invite them to the discussion). Once I have moved the discussion to here, feel free to put your support towards your design. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 17:52, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :While I do think the gaps layout looks good, I don't think it is very practical when applied to all situations. If we were to add in pre-championship events, then the fixed columns become an issue; adding non-championship races mean the Rio de Janeiro Grand Prix will cause an issue as it took place in both January and December of 1952. The safest option is Marc's option, because, if need be, we could make the first column an unclickable decade column. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:40, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Are we adding non-championship events? Why? | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 23:45, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Non-championship events are still held under F1 regulations, so they are still valid for inclusion on the wiki. That is the reason why the 1963 Austrian Grand Prix get a button. Not currently going out of my way to create non-championship links or articles, but they are still Formula 1 (at least for the most part). MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:49, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :I know why we include them in the Wiki, but I am not sure that we should include them on the portal. Even most of the grand prix articles don't include the non-championship events (with the exception of Indianapolis 500). For now, I think that we should leave them out and possibly add a different section on the portal for non-championship and possibly pre-war content. For now, I will leave them out of my templates and add them in later if required. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 00:27, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I was just raising a potential issue and a potential suggestion. My main issue is the French GP slider will not fit if you go back to 1906, unless we take you suggestion of splitting F1, NC and PC races. I'm not sure what the best way to do this would be though. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:36, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::How about adding a button in the top corner of the Grands Prix slider to toggle between NC and C events? ::::However, I still think that we should have a different section for PC. Or maybe another toggle button. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 00:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::And none of the pre-war content is included on the slider in other sections (ex. Season, etc.) | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 00:42, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'll let Marc deal with how we incorporate it (I will say your idea is good), because he knows what he is doing (and I don't). As far as I am concerned, PC (or should that be PWC or PW?) should have an individual slider. All in all, it is an issue that can't be ignored. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:52, May 9, 2014 (UTC)